


3 Rules

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Space Gays, its fluff, nyma is here... idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: "My mom gave me three life rules to live by: 1. Respect everyone, unless they do something to not deserve it 2. Be honest with yourself and with others and 3. You don't have to attend every argument you're invited to. The first two were easy, but the third one proved difficult all because of a cheeseburger. Let me explain." -Lance.(based off a prompt i saw)





	3 Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this silly one-shot that came to mind! this prompt jsut screamed Lance to me XD

"My mom gave me three life rules to live by: 1. Respect everyone, unless they do something to not deserve it 2. Be honest with yourself and with others and 3. You don't have to attend every argument you're invited to. The first two were easy, but the third one proved difficult all because of a cheeseburger. Let me explain."

* * *

 

Lance was hungry. He had just finished his swim meet- and won- and now he was starving. The rest of his team wanted to pop by someone’s house, but Lance wasn’t really in the mood to socialize in a big group. Besides, chances were that hunk and Pidge would be found at the diner he was going to.

He walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter. It was a 50s style place, and while it was a bit old, Lance appreciated the aesthetic of it.  There weren’t a lot of people right now; there was couple sitting near a window, a group of teenagers on one booth, and another guy sitting in one of the stools. (Lance noted he was cute, and he mentally added him to his _possibly hit on_ list.)

Lance already had his order memorized, so it didn’t take long for the waitress to take his order and head back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Lance was just looking around, entertaining himself with watching the different people around him and their mannerisms.

He was snapped out of his thought once the waitress put his plate in front of him. The waitress that was serving him –Nyma her nametag said- was really cute. She had long blonde locks and big eyes, her skin was dark with patches of white and Lance could only smile at how pretty she looked. So by all means, Lance was going to flirt with her. (Just enough to figure out if he actually stood a chance).  Flirting was a game for Lance… However, as Nyma handed him his plate of cheeseburger and fries and a milkshake to go along with that, he heard someone snort beside him.

Lance turned to the boy, who was glancing at him from the corner of his eye, and frowned. It was the same boy who he considered flirting with. Now that Lance could look at him more closely, he realize this guy was good-looking, despite the weird haircut he had.

“You know that’s going to give you a heart attack, right?” The boy said. Lance glared, who the heck did this guy think he was? He had a mullet for god’s sake! (He also had pretty eyes and an overall nice face.)

 Now, Lance could’ve ignored him and flirted with the waitress, who was smirking at the pair.  After all, rule #3 was ringing loudly in his head. Lance could easily avoid this argument…

But what did Lance do?

He invited himself all the way and became the host of this argument. He was going to win whatever this was.

“Excuse me, I just won the swimming state championship, so I think I’m allowed to eat this, _Mullet_ ,” he responded bitterly. He took another bite out of his hamburger, staring at the guy while he did so. He saw Mullet grimace.

The guy then rolled his eyes and continued to sip the soda in front of him, almost as if he was all too bored with Lance. Lance only narrowed his eyes.  

“Say whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better.”

Lance groaned, taking bite out of his burger and then a sip out of his chocolate milkshake. He was at a burger’s place!? What did this guy expect him to get, a salad? Ha! As if that was even food.

“So I supposed you have healthier recommendations?” The guy shrugged and scribbled something on a napkin.

“Actually I do.” He passed over the paper. Lance grabbed it and glanced down to it, there was a name of a place scribbled on it and a number right underneath it. Oh. It was a phone number, Lance felt his cheeks heat up. He widened his eyes and looked back up. Mullet was not in the spot he was sitting, but rather walking out of the restaurant. As he walked out of the diner, they met each other eyes and he could see Mullet’s smirk.

It only made Lance’s cheek grow redder, and his grip on the paper grow tighter.

“Damn, that was smooth.” Lance turned to see Nyma perched over the counter, cleaning what little mess was left behind. Lance rolled his eyes when he saw the amusement on her face.

“Ugh, I can’t believe that guy.” Nyma laughed, tucking the towel on one of her pockets and turning to Lance.

“So are you going to give him a call?” Lance placed the napkin on one of his jean pockets and continued to finish his burger, waving one of his hands.

“I mean… yeah, but! Just to see how the food is at that place.”  Lance knew that his lie was as clear as glass, (at least judging by the incredulous look Nyma was sending him), but he wouldn’t say out loud how much this guy managed to gain his interest with just one argument.

_(Lance ignored rule #3 after that encounter… it did, after all, landed him a date with a cute boy.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> review please ^^


End file.
